Hortator and Nerevarine
Hortator and Nerevarine is the eighteenth quest and one of the last quests in the main questline of , after all the quests to become Hortator of the Great Houses and Nerevarine of the Ashlander tribes. Background Objectives *Meet with Danso Indules in Vivec City. *Find the Archcanon within his office in the Temple. **Speak with him about the Temple's doctrine. *Speak with Vivec inside the Palace of Vivec. **Receive the Five-Step Plan to Defeat Dagoth-Ur. **Receive Wraithguard from Vivec. Walkthrough Having been named Hortator, Athyn Sarethi gives the Nerevarine a sealed message from the Archcanon in Vivec. The message tells the Nerevarine that, should they be declared the Hortator by the Great Houses and the Nerevarine of the four Ashlanders Tribes, then they must travel to Vivec to speak with the Archcanon. Doing all this will also fulfil the Fourth and Fifth Trials of the Seven Visions. Finding the Archcanon The Nerevarine must find the Archcanon within the Temple Canton. The first person the Nerevarine will meet outside the Temple Canton in Vivec City is Danso Indules, she will tell the Nerevarine that the Archcanon can be found in his quarters within the High Fane. She warns that the Ordinators are guarding the locked door, making it difficult to reach the Achcanon's quarters. If questionned further, she will reveal that there is a second unguarded entrance to his quarters found in the Hall of Wisdom. Archcanon Tholer Saryoni Having entered the quarters of Archcanon, Tholer Saryoni, the Nerevarine must speak to him about the message. The Nerevarine must refer to the "Temple's doctrine" in order to progress the quest further, at which point Saryoni will arrange a meeting with the God Vivec. The Nerevarine is then given two keys, one for the door to his office, the other for the Palace of Vivec door. Then, Saryoni explains that the Ordinators are still not entirely under his control. Vivec Upon entering the doors at the top of the Palace, the Nerevarine must then speak to Vivec. Vivec then reveals to the Nerevarine his plan to defeat Dagoth Ur, after the Nerevarine has agreed to all of the oaths and received the Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur, Vivec also gives them Wraithguard, a powerful enchanted gauntlet that is required to manipulate the Heart of Lorkhan, which will, in turn, help defeat Dagoth Ur. Vivec then gives the Nerevarine his blessing and the promise that he will end the Temple's hostility towards the Dissident Priests and the Nerevarine. He will add, that now the Hero may help themselves to any books, here or in the temple's library that may be helpful. Rewards *Wraithguard *Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur Journal Trivia *The Nerevarine may kill Vivec during their meeting which will have several consequences: **Wraithguard will have to be jury-rigged by Yagrum Bagarn (this version will be left handed instead). **The Main Quest may still be completed, although the Nerevarine must complete the quest: Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard. *Vivec can give more information about Dagoth Ur and his minions during the meeting. **Vivec instructs the Nerevarine on how to use Wraithguard in a time bubble so that the Nerevarine feels no ill effects from the teaching. No text/explanation is shown about the teaching. *Vivec's library will become open for the Nerevarine to take books from. *Nearly all character's encountered will have an improved disposition towards the Nerevarine. *The Nerevarine's reputation will receive a significant boost. *Tribunal Temple Quests will be reopened to the Nerevarine after this point. fr:Hortator et Nérévarine